1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a view and camera controller that is remote from the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whether single lens reflex (“SLR”) or digital formats, cameras have become common household items. Camera technology has evolved to the point where cameras fit within the palm of a hand and may be easily and conveniently carried and accessed for taking photographs. However, a drawback to conventional cameras is typically a person needs to be behind a camera to line up the camera view, zoom to the proper perspective, frame the photo, and take the photo. Consequently that person may not be able to be in the photo.
In populated areas, this drawback is often overcome by imposing on strangers by asking them to take a photograph. In addition to the imposition, the stranger is often ill-equipped to operate the camera and/or take advantage of the various camera features. Similarly, the stranger may not understand what the photograph is to encompass as far as zoom and background.
Additionally, when in private, or in an otherwise unpopulated area, imposing on others to take the photograph may not be an option. In that instance, a person taking the photograph may not also be in the photograph. One solution to this problem is the inclusion of a timer in some cameras. In this instance, a person may set up the photograph view, zoom and frame, and then set a timer to give the individual time to move from behind the camera to be within the photograph. However, timers are still inconvenient to use, and the subject moving from behind the camera into the photo may not properly position themselves in the desired position within the photograph.
Mobile telephones, personal digital assistants and computers are also become household devices. Conventionally, mobile telephones and other devices have not been used to view an image seen by a camera, nor have mobile telephones and the like been used to control camera operation.